fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife (Angel Beats!)
The Afterlife is the main setting of the animated series Angel Beats! and its fanfiction sequel Angel Beats! Ascension. It is unknown how large the Afterlife world actually is or who created it, but has been around for a while before the start of the series. So far, the features in the world are (including human made) a large academy (presumably high school level) with sports fields, forests, mountains, a river, and an underground cavern'.' It is, alongside human teenagers who have been brought there, inhabited by beings which have been dubbed Programs (originally NPCs) as they make look and act human, but in reality they have no souls. Purpose No one knows who created the realm, how the 'rules' are exactly determined, and why. What is equally as mysterious is how long the world has existed. There are theories that it has existed since forever. Despite the numerous enigmas that surround the world, it serves as a sort of second life for human teenagers whose lives were filled with despair and pain. They are brought there after they have died and, alongside others, try to live there with fulfilled existences to make up for their pain. After, they disappear as their happiness has been granted. According to Kogara, it seems the only explanation for the existence of the world is created by God for a reason since there were no other possible theories or alternatives to explain the death of their lives ending up in the Afterlife School instead of ending up in Heaven, Hell, etc. Rules There have been no explicit rules or laws in the Afterlife. However, it has been stated and shown many times a person cannot die there (it is unknown if Programs also follow this rule as they were not shown reviving after being killed by Jack the Ripper and Siren). If they are killed, they wake up fully recovered as if they merely lost consciousness for a while, although they will experience the pain of it. There is also the fact that you can literally make things out of dirt while in the world that you could make in the real world, like how Forge creates weapons for the SSSR (Though it was never shown had they did it). It appears that most of the rules of the real world also hold the Afterlife together, such as no one can fly. Also, Kagura states that no one can age in the Afterlife, including the Programs. Afterlife School The majority of the series takes place within the academy, presumably a high school. It is roughly around four stories tall. The academy is made up of classrooms, a computer lab, a cafeteria, a school garden, a gymnasium, a laundromat room, and dormitories. On the top floor is the school principal's office. Outside on school grounds is a sports field which is made up of a soccerfield, a track, a long-jump pit, and a baseball field. Directly underneath the building, a large underground cavern which resembles an old mining cave stretches across the area and leads to underground caves far below the surface. The school is surrounded by forests and mountains, which stretch onto the horizon. It hasn't been identified how far they go, or if anything goes beyond that. In one direction, a large river runs by, where members of the original SSS sometimes fish to obtain food. Programs The world is inhabited by Programs which are mostly that of high school students. There have been adults shown as well, such as the teachers. Although they look and sound like a regular human, Kogara has commented that they are not. Any weird things a Program sees thinks that it is normal, or their reactions are programmed depending on the situation. One example is when Nami had asked two Programs why the SSSR have guns and one of them responds that they're toy guns. Trivia *There is no official name for the school located in the afterlife. The name "Heaven Academy" (天上学園, Tenjou Gakuen), however, can be seen as one of the paintings in the Principal's Office.